


Message Non-Distribué

by Winchester08



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Self-Harm, Warning:, dark!cas, fluff to recover, its dark but its cute
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester08/pseuds/Winchester08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors que Castiel essaie de vivre seul par lui-même dans le vrai monde, en tant que vrai humain, il tombe peu à peu du mauvais côté. Il laisse un dernier message à Dean, par texto, mais l'image revient:<br/>Message Non-Distribué.<br/>Dean pourra-t-il arrivé à temps? Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de voir Cas heureux...<br/>Destiel. Spoilers s9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Partie une

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, alors avant toute chose, je tiens à préciser qu'il y aura quelques spoilers de la saison 9, et à avertir que l'histoire contiendra quelques sujets qui peuvent être sensible pour certaines personnes tel que l'auto-mutilation (Même si je ne suis pas trop rentré dans les détails) ou la dépression.
> 
> C'est une fanfiction à propos de Destiel, alors si vous n'aimez pas, pas la peine d'en lire plus.
> 
> N'oubliez pas de me laisser des commentares, s'il vous plait, ça fait telleeeeeement plaisir, et un merci spécial à ma Bêta qui m'a aidé tout au long de l'histoire!

Partie une

Dean était dans sa chambre, regardant pour la centième fois chaque recoin de celle-ci depuis son lit. Il essayait de trouver le sommeil, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas pressé de venir. Le Winchester respirait fort, d'ennui, et se retournait dans tous les sens possibles de son lit. Il avait toujours trouvé que d'avoir une chambre dans la cachette des Hommes de Lettres était super, mais en cet instant, revoir pour une millième fois encore et encore chaque détail de celle-ci lui donnait presque mal au cœur.

Il tendit la main pour prendre son téléphone, mais réfréna son envie, pour la cinquième fois de la soirée, avec un soupir d'exaspération. Il savait bien qu'il avait perdu sa batterie et que son cellulaire ne marcherait pas tant qu'il ne la retrouverait pas. Dean lors d'insomnies avait prit l'habitude de jouer sur son cellulaire ou encore de texter quelqu'un comme Castiel, ou… Non, en fait c'était seulement Castiel. Personne d'autres n'était réveillé à cette heure. Il avait des tonnes d'autres téléphones, mais aucun d'eux n'avait des jeux et il ne connaissait pas assez bien le numéro de Cas pour l'appeler avec un autre téléphone. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois qu'il lui envoyait un message, peu importe l'heure à laquelle il l'envoyait, Cas serait réveillé et lui répondrait. Et l'inverse fonctionnait également. C'était une certitude qu'il avait toujours aimé avoir. Depuis qu'ils ne se voyaient plus, les coups de téléphones se faisaient de plus en plus souvent et malgré tout, c'était loin de déplaire à Dean. Entendre la voix de Castiel lui faisait oublier tous les petits problèmes qu'ils auraient pu rencontrer dans sa journée. Dean ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, mais entendre Castiel l'apaisait et il aimait l'entendre rire, ou lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il ne comprenait pas la référence qu'il venait d'utiliser. Le Winchester c'était dit que c'était la séparation. Ils n'avaient pratiquement jamais quitté l'autre, ou du moins définitivement, pendant des années. Parfois, après lui avoir parlé, Dean rêverait que Cas rentre au bunker et que tout redevienne comme avant. Il ne se l'avouerait jamais, mais Dean avait besoin de Castiel dans sa vie. Heureusement pour lui, qu'Ezekiel leur avait permis de s'envoyer des messages ou de se parler au téléphone.

Maintenant, Dean aurait beaucoup aimé lui envoyer un message. Parfois sérieuses, parfois futiles, leurs conversations ne se finissaient que quand l'un disait bonne nuit à l'autre.

Dean ferma les yeux et pensa à la même chose qu'il pensait à chaque fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir.

* * *

 

Sam Winchester se leva, toujours plus tôt que les autres, et alla à la cuisine, pour se faire un déjeuner. Bien évidemment, il n'y avait personne. Dean était bien trop paresseux pour se lever à une heure pareille, quoi qu'à l'attitude qu'il avait eu la soirée d'avant, il n'aurait pas été surpris de le voir, encore en train de chercher son fil de recharge. Il avait passé des heures à le chercher, sans jamais trouver, et il avait dit qu'il n'irait pas se coucher sans l'avoir trouvé. Évidemment, la logique avait pris le dessus sur le désespoir de Dean.

Sam aimait bien la routine, mais dans les dernières semaines, il l'a sentait de plus en plus pesante et frustrante. Dean et lui finissait par prendre un peu trop à cœur chaque problème de leur quotidien. Par exemple, l'autre jour, Dean avait pris tous les bonbons que Sam avait achetés pour la fête de Kevin. Il avait été en chicane pendant plusieurs jours. Alors qu'avant ils se disputaient pour savoir qui fermerait la porte de l'Enfer, maintenant ils en étaient aux bonbons. Aussi non, Dean avait piqué sa crise parce qu'il ne trouvait plus son fil, alors qu'il n'était dans une panique pareille que lorsque quelqu'un était en danger de mort.

Le cadet des Winchester ouvrit le réfrigérateur et poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

\- C'est une blague? Se dit-il, dans un demi-rire.

Il prit le fil et le sortit du froid pour le prendre dans ses mains. Il riait maintenant en se rappelant de l'expression d'hier de son frère. Sam marcha jusqu'à la porte de Dean et cogna. Il savait qu'il allait le mettre en colère de le réveiller à cette heure, mais il était sûr que tout cela serrait dispersé quand il verrait le fil, retrouvé. Dean ouvrit la porte en pyjama, ce qui signifiait un jeans et un vieux chandail, encore embrouillé par le sommeil et un peu à pique par le réveil brutal.

Et tout se passa exactement comme l'avait prévu Sammy.

\- Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé?

\- Dans le frigo! C'est difficile à croire que tu ne l'aies pas retrouvé, puisque tu es toujours dedans.

Dean rie un peu de lui-même, puis brancha immédiatement son cellulaire, pour finalement attendre les trois minutes les plus longues de sa vie. Sam le regardait s'agité et trouvait ça très drôle. Comme un enfant qui allait déballer un cadeau à Noël.

Soudainement, Dean fit une expression surprise avec un demi-sourire. Sam n'était pas débile, il savait à qui son frère parlait, à la vue de cette expression bizarre et à la fois enfantine. Il se retourna pour le laissé texter à Cas, mais dès qu'il se retourna, il entendit le bruit du téléphone qui tomba.

Sam se retourna vers son frère qui était maintenant blême et qui tremblait des mains.

\- Dean? Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Est-ce que c'est Castiel?

Dean ne pu que hocher la tête.

Alors qu'il partit immédiatement, prenant sa veste au passage, en disant vaguement à son frère :

\- Je pars, garde un œil sur le démon dans le donjon. Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien aller. Tout va bien aller.

Et il partie en courant vers la porte.

Sam était toujours au même emplacement, sur le choc. Il ne comprenait pas. Il laissa partir Dean, et se demandait maintenant, toujours sur place, s'il devait lire le message. Il se disait que si c'était de leurs affaires, et bien c'était de leurs affaires. Si cela avait été dangereux, Dean lui aurait dit. Sam fit quelques pas vers le corridor, feignant être désintéressé, puis revint rapidement sur ses pas, pour lire le message. Heureusement, le téléphone n'avait pas brisé sous le choc, mais l'écran était craqué. Pourtant, il put facilement lire :

_Je suis désolé Dean._

_C'est trop difficile, je ne peux pas le supporter._

_Je m'en vais pour de bon._

_\- Cas_

* * *

 

Dean était au volant, le pied à fond sur l'accélérateur, essayant de se concentrer sur la route, ne pouvant pas se permettre de se ranger sur le côté pour laisser couler ses émotions. De toute façon, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. De la peur, que Cas soit déjà passé à l'action, mais également de la colère contre celui-ci et contre lui-même de ne pas avoir anticipé ceci. Mais la chose qu'il détestait le plus au monde pour l'instant, c'était cette foutu branche de batterie de merde! Il ne voulait rien penser en roulant le plus vite possible vers l'appartement de Castiel. Depuis peu, il avait été capable de se louer un petit appartement de qualité douteuse, mais comme Cas en était très fier, il en avait parlé à Dean. L'aîné avait toujours eu un petit mal de cœur en pensant que Cas devait habiter seul et que même sans lui, il avait réussi à se trouver un appartement et à s'installer. Ça ne faisait que lui rappeler que Castiel n'avait pas tant besoin de lui.

À ce rythme, Dean y parviendrait en 30 minutes, mais c'était encore bien trop long pour l'anxiété qui bouillait dans son cœur. Il voyait le cadavre de Cas, entourer de sang, sans vie. Une partie de lui également, espérait arriver à temps pour le raisonner. Le Winchester ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre quelqu'un d'autre et surtout pas Cas. Il ne pouvait pas le tenir. Il ne voulait même pas y penser. Il retrouverait Castiel et raisonnerait cet égocentrique bébé. Est-ce que Castiel pensait pouvoir partir aussi facilement? Oh que non! S'il pensait qu'il ne laisserait personne en arrière, il se trompait complètement. Et puis, on ne laisse jamais personne en arrière! On se garde soudé et si on est en colère ou que nos émotions prennent le dessus, on cogne quelque chose et garde le reste au creux de notre âme en espérant l'oublier. Pourtant, Dean savait que Castiel était différent, les émotions sont nouvelles pour lui et il savait que celui-ci avait vu beaucoup trop d'horreur et obéit sans rien dire pendant trop longtemps pour pouvoir le cacher. Il devrait y faire face et Dieu sait que ça ne serait pas facile. Dean fonçait de plus en plus vite et heureusement, aucune police ne l'arrêta.

Il arriva finalement dans la rue de Castiel, qu'il avait mémorisé dès que celui-ci lui avait révélé. Et même s'il avait conduit aussi vite que Bébé lui permettait, il resta quelques secondes avant de sortir, comme lorsque l'on s'apprête à prendre une décision qui, on le sait, changera le restant de notre vie. Un dernier moment pour respirer et pour espérer. 

Il entra dans le bloc appartements, qui n'avait pas de serrure de sécurité, seulement une porte pour chaque logement. Dean monta les marches deux par deux pour monter au numéro 7. La porte était verrouillée, mais Dean ne prit pas une minute avant de la défoncer, ne prenant même pas la peine de cogner. Personne. Il n'y avait personne. Dean fouilla le minuscule salon et la kitchenette du regard. Il alla même dans la chambre mais elle était vide.

Peut-être était-ce ce que qu'il avait essayé de dire, qu'il partait. Mais Dean n'en croyait pas un mot. Il alla à la porte d'à côté, au numéro 6 et cogna plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il le sentait frapper sa cage thoracique. Une jeune femme ouvrit la porte. L'aîné des Winchester pouvait entendre des bruits d'enfants.

\- Bonjour, j'aimerais savoir si vous aviez vu mon ami. Il habite juste à côté et…

\- Oui, Charles. Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle, sur ses gardes.

\- Et bien je suis rentré et il n'y avait personne, alors je me suis demandé si vous saviez où il serait.

\- Euh… Elle hésita. Oui, en fait il m'a dit qu'il partait, surement un déménagement…

\- Savez-vous où il est?! S'emporta Dean.

\- Écoutez monsieur, si vous êtes réellement son ami, il aurait dû vous dire où il allait.

La jeune femme s'apprêta à fermer lorsque Dean posa rapidement son pied, bloquant la porte. Il avait un couteau dans sa poche et s'apprêta à l'utiliser pour que la femme lui dise finalement où était Cas. Peut-être était-il en ce moment même à presser sur la gâchette. Cette idée baissa complètement sa colère mais la panique et la tristesse lui piquait les yeux. Il lui reposa la question entre le petit espace ouvert de la porte, cette fois d'une voix tremblante, essayant de ne pas laisser couler des larmes.

\- Je vous en pris. Mon ami ne va pas bien et j'ai besoin de savoir où il est.

La propriétaire du logement laissa un moment de silence puis murmura :

\- Il a laissé un mot comme quoi qu'il partait et qu'il était désolé. Il a écrit à propos d'une rivière à peine quelques kilomètres d'ici. Maintenant, partez.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit, mais dès qu'il fut dans son Impala, il repensa à cette note. Une partie de Castiel avait dû vouloir que Dean le retrouve, pour avoir dit où le chercher, alors il y avait encore peut-être une chance.

_Une rivière! Mais c'est long une rivière! Il aurait pu être plus précis._

Une rivière à quelques kilomètres, mais il oubliait même où il était. Quand il se rappela, son cœur manqua un battement. C'était dans cette ville que les Léviathans c'était échapper, donc la rivière, c'était celle où Castiel avait disparu dans l'eau. Avec ce souvenir vint des dizaines d'autres, sur Castiel avec des brûlures sur le visage et sa tentative de devenir le nouveau Dieu. Dean n'avait jamais cru pour une seconde que Cas faisait tout cela par méchanceté. Castiel avait toujours été la personne avec le plus grand cœur qu'il n'ait jamais connu. L'ancien ange voulait simplement réparer la Terre. Tout de même, lorsqu'il avait disparu dans cette rivière, Dean avait cru mourir. Son meilleur ami avait disparu et même si tout le monde disait qu'il était mort, Dean savait dans son cœur qu'il ne l'était pas. Qu'il était quelque part à attendre de revenir. Encore une fois, il ne put s'empêcher de rouler au maximum. Son ami était en danger et pour une fois, c'était de lui-même qu'il fallait le protéger.

Maintenant, au moins, il savait où aller.


	2. Partie 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alors que Castiel essaie de vivre seul par lui-même dans le vrai monde, en tant que vrai humain, il tombe peu à peu du mauvais côté. Il laisse un dernier message à Dean, par texto, mais l'image revient: Message Non-Distribué. Dean pourra-t-il arrivé à temps? Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de voir Cas heureux... Destiel. Spoilers s9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà!   
> Soyez également sûre (à moins d'un danger de mort) que je posterais la partie 3!  
> ...  
> Donc en fait, si je ne post pas demain... Trouvez quelqu'un pour prendre soin de mon chien! ;)

Dean s'arrêta un instant, reprenant son souffle comme s'il s'était retenu depuis qu'il était parti ce matin. Les yeux qui s'embrouillaient, il ne voyait pratiquement rien. Quelques arbres, une rivière, du gazon,… Son cœur commençait à s'accélérer quand il vu finalement une silhouette, mais il ne pouvait pas dire immédiatement si elle était assise ou couchée. Il essuya ses yeux pleins d'eau, d'un coup de mains presque rageur. Dean put finalement situer la silhouette de Castiel qui était assise sur le bord de la rivière, emmitouflé dans son manteau.

_Il est en vie, je suis arrivé à temps. Merci, merci, merci…_

Dean s'assura de se calmer avant d'aller vers Castiel, reprenant tranquillement sa respiration. Il avança vers la rivière, faisant le moins de bruit, comme s'il avait peur que Castiel s'enfuisse lorsqu'il le verrait.

Tranquillement, il vint s'asseoir sur sa droite juste un peu en arrière de Castiel, mais assez proche pour que Castiel le vit approcher et sursaute à sa présence.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Il ne répondit pas directement. Les mots se mélangeaient dans sa tête pendant qu'il essayait de ne pas pleurer en voyant le visage peinturer de larmes de Castiel.

_Je suis désolé, Cas._

_J'aurais du être là pour toi._

_Je ne te laisserais pas partir comme ça!_

_J'ai besoin de toi._

Tout se mélangeait et il regarda Castiel de profil et voyait la peine et la douleur qu'il avait vécue toutes ces semaines.

\- Vas t'en Dean, s'il te plaît.

Et des larmes s'échappèrent encore des yeux de Cas. Le cœur de Dean se serra encore plus que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Il détestait voir Castiel pleurer, il sentait toujours que c'était de sa faute. Il se sentait mal qu'une partie de lui soit heureuse de voir Cas enfin depuis longtemps, mais encore plus que ça, le Winchester se dit qu'il aurait dû aller le voir bien plus tôt. Alors Dean répondit presque dans un murmure;

\- Je ne te laisserais pas seul.

Cas se retourna finalement vers Dean et le regarda, les yeux presque haineux.

\- Et pourtant c'est ce que tu fais tout le temps, déclara-t-il, la voix chavirant entre la colère et la tristesse avant de rajouter: À chaque fois.

Le chasseur sentit sont cœur s'alourdir et ses yeux piquer bien plus qu'avant, il reprit sa respiration avec difficulté. Il savait qu'il l'avait laissé là, sans aide ni rien. Il savait combien de fois il l'avait laissé tombé ou déçu.

\- Et le plus dur c'est qu'à chaque fois tu reviens… souffla Castiel.

Les deux amis prirent le temps de comprendre complètement le sens de cette phrase. Puis, Castiel se leva pour partir plus loin, loin de Dean.

\- Castiel, ne t'en vas pas. Puis, voyant que Castiel ne l'écoutait pas, il se leva pour le suivre.

\- Reste là où tu es! Je… Je ne veux pas que tu sois là, cria Castiel en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Cas…

\- Non! Pas de «Cas...». C'est fini Dean et je ne veux pas que tu sois là pour voir ça, parce que comme je te connais, tu vas mettre ça sur ta faute! Et la dernière chose que je voudrais ce soit que tu vives en pensant ça!

\- Bien sûr que c'est de ma faute! Et je le sais.

\- Non! Non! Arrête, Castiel était partagé entre partir en courant et rassuré Dean, ce qu'il avait toujours fait depuis tellement longtemps.

\- Si je n'avais pas dit qu'on pouvait avoir confiance en Métatron, tu n'aurais pas perdu ta grâce, si je ne t'avais pas laissé tomber, tu n'aurais pas eu à faire un pacte avec Crowley et si je t'avais aidé avec le combat au paradis, tu n'aurais pas tué autant d'anges et ils ne t'auraient pas laissé tomber, eux aussi, ta famille. Merde! Si je n'étais pas allé en enfer, tu serais encore comme avant et tu n'aurais jamais souffert comme maintenant, expliqua le Winchester, se remémorant quelques unes de ses pires conneries.

Castiel s'accroupit et s'appuya à un arbre, ne pouvant plus supporter son propre poids. Dean resta là, le regardant comme si c'était de sa faute s'ils étaient là.

\- Mais Cas, je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu ne veux pas vraiment faire cela. Alors, maintenant, donne-moi le fusil.

Sans le révéler à Castiel, il l'avait vu qui sortait un peu de sa poche, plus tôt. Et il avait vu le réflexe de son ami de le toucher pour voir s'il était encore là.

\- Dean, ce n'est pas ton choix, c'est le mien et ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Alors c'est de la faute à qui? Parce que personne ne t'a fait souffrir autant que moi, cria Dean, les yeux coulants désormais de larmes.

\- C'est de ma faute! Je suis faible! Castiel ne put pas reprendre sa respiration normalement, ses pleurs étaient trop forts. Dean vint à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Castiel prit quelques secondes avant de rajouter: J'ai toujours fait ce que je croyais juste, mais à chaque fois je faisais le mauvais choix. Une chance que mon Père était parti, puisque j'aurais chuté bien plus tôt.

Dean prenait les épaules de Castiel dans ses bras et remarqua que même avec son manteau, elles étaient plus minces et petites, alors il remarqua qu'il avait perdu du poids. Il appuya la tête de Castiel sur son épaule. Cas s'accrochait à la veste de Dean comme si c'était tout ce qui le raccrochait à la vie.

\- Je ne peux plus le supporter, Dean, souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

\- Je sais, mais tu dois être fort. Et je sais que tu l'es… Je le sais.

Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce que chacun d'eux arrête de pleurer. Le chasseur n'avait pas l'habitude de pleurer, mais savoir qu'il aurait pu perdre Castiel avait fait s'effondrer tous les murs qu'il aurait pu avoir construit pendant sa vie, qui le protégeait de montrer sa peine. C'était comme si tous ces sentiments avaient explosé et qu'ils avaient créé un ouragan que même Dean n'aurait pu empêcher.

\- Maintenant, peux-tu me donner le fusil? Demanda Dean, d'une voix grave et brisée.

\- Non. Je dois le garder. Tu ne comprends pas tout ce que j'ai fait de mal! J'ai laissé tomber toutes les personnes auxquelles je tenais. Mes frères, mes sœurs, mon Père, toute ma famille et ensuite, ma deuxième famille. Sam et… Toi. Je vous ai tous fait du mal. Je me suis même persuadé que tu me détestais, et que c'était pour ça que tu m'avais dit de partir et non à cause de Sam. Que se n'était qu'une excuse. J'ai tué des centaines d'anges et des humains, alors que j'étais censé les protégés. J'ai échoué et maintenant tous les sentiments me frappent. Ça fait tellement plus mal que je ne le croyais, tu sais? Dean hocha la tête, l'écoutant attentivement. Comme si avant, ça ne passait qu'en m'effleurant, mais maintenant, ça me transperce et m'arrache le cœur. Tout ce que j'ai vu, tout ce que j'aurais dû ressentir depuis des centaines d'années. Tout vient me faire mal. Et je ne peux plus le combattre, je ne suis pas assez fort et ça ne finira jamais. C'est peine perdue.

Dean garda le silence avant de le reprendre dans ses bras, pas pour Castiel, mais pour lui. Ils étaient maintenant couchés sur le gazon, collé l'un à l'autre.

\- J'étais seul, tu sais. Complètement seul. Et je ne savais pas quoi faire.

\- Je sais, souffla douloureusement Dean les yeux fermés, sa bouche faisant de l'air chaud sur le cou de Castiel. Je suis désolé. Puis il prit quelques minutes avant de continuer: Tu dois tout de même te battre, même si ça te paraît peine perdue, même si tu y perds quelques plumes en chemin. Tu dois te tenir debout et te battre, parce que tu mérites de vivre Castiel. Tout ce que tu as fait, tu le faisais pour le bien des humains, comme tout le monde t'a dit de faire. Tous tes échecs n'en sont pas. Toi, tu as voulu arranger les choses, contrairement aux autres. Tu as su les guider pour qu'ils aient le choix. Team Free Will, tu te souviens? Et puis tu ne m'as pas laissé tomber, je l'ai fait et ce n'était pas parce que je te déteste, c'est Sam et tu le sais. J'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois là et non à des kilomètres et des kilomètres de moi. Chaque seconde, j'ai regretté de t'avoir laissé passer cette porte.

Castiel ne sut pas quoi dire, alors il resta en silence, repassant les mots de Dean encore et encore dans sa tête. Il le serra encore plus fort et pour un instant, il crut qu'il y avait un espoir, une petite trace d'espoir. Alors, d'un mouvement hésitant avec sa main qui, involontairement, tremblait, il prit son fusil qu'il avait dans sa poche et le donna à Dean avant de revenir dans ses bras, des larmes muettes coulant sur ses joues encore un peu humides.

Des heures passèrent, dans un silence qui n'était pas vide, mais parfois interrompu par quelques commentaires. Ils ne faisaient qu'apprécier le contact avec l'autre, mais Castiel bougea un peu, remontant par la même occasion sa manche, et alors Dean vu encore pire que le fusil dans la poche de Cas. D'un mouvement doux et lent, il remonta encore plus la manche du manteau à Castiel. Des rayures rouges écarlates tapissaient sa peau pâle. Ils en avaient tellement que Dean ne put s'empêcher de les compter, se disant mentalement qu'à chacune d'elle, il aurait pu être là et l'empêcher.

17\. 17 fois, uniquement sur cet avant-bras. Il aurait pu l'en empêcher 17 fois, mais il avait été trop loin, trop occupé. Il comprenait maintenant comment Castiel avait du être autant désespéré pour se faire cela à lui-même.

Lentement, il passa sa main sur les lignes qui exprimaient la douleur que Castiel avait à l'esprit. Ses souvenirs le rongeaient. Castiel se retenait pour pleurer, même s'il savait que c'était ce qu'il avait fait le plus souvent depuis qu'il était humain. Pour lui, la vie d'humain ne s'était résumé qu'à des jours plus noirs que le précédant et des nuits à essayer de ne pas laissé ses instincts prendre un rasoir. Malheureusement, à chaque fois qu'il se laissait faire une nouvelle coupure de sang, il se sentait encore plus faible. Parce que c'était tellement plus simple de faire mal à ses problèmes, qui se trouvaient toujours à être lui-même, que de les régler.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Castiel en regardant la main de Dean sur son avant-bras tout de même appréciant ce touché.

\- Tu n'as rien à t'excuser, Cas. Absolument rien.

Et alors seulement, Dean remarqua qu'il faisait noir. C'était déjà la nuit, mais il ne voulait pas se levé ou quitté Castiel. Alors, il continua de passé sa main sur le bras de Cas, jusqu'à arrivé à sa main et la prendre. Les deux regardant leurs doigts se croisés et leur main prendre celle de l'autre.

Et les heures passèrent encore, mais aucun des deux ne voulait s'endormir, même si leurs corps leurs disaient de le faire et que ça avait été une journée éprouvante et la chaleur de l'autre les berçant, à limite du sommeil. Mais ils voulaient rester réveillés pour prendre le plus longtemps de cet instant. Parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils devraient partir un jour, même s'ils ne le voulaient pas.

\- J'ai vraiment cru que je t'avais perdu, lâcha Dean dans un chuchotement grave et déchirant.

\- Promets-moi que tu ne me quitteras pas en me laissant encore seul.

Dean attendit, puis réalisant que c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Il ne laisserait plus jamais Cas, même si le Paradis et l'Enfer les menaçaient, même si Dieu les obligeait, il ne laisserait plus jamais Castiel.

\- Je te le promets.

Et ils reprirent leur silence, Dean prenant encore Castiel dans ses bras et le chasseur, passant parfois sa main dans les cheveux de l'ancien ange, parfois prenant la main de celui-ci ou jouait délicatement avec ses doigts. Castiel se laissait faire, tant qu'il sentait Dean proche de lui. Et ils se foutaient bien de savoir si c'était normal de faire ça et de ressentir cela, parce qu'ils savaient d'une certaine façon que ce ne l'était pas, mais que ça ne les regardait qu'eux. Dean posa son menton sur la tête de Castiel, ses cheveux le chatouillant un peu, sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas rester réveillé plus longtemps. Mais plus que tout, il voulait que le lendemain, il se réveille comme cela, avec Castiel à ses côtés, appuyer sur lui, leurs mains entrecroisées.


	3. Partie 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alors que Castiel essaie de vivre seul par lui-même dans le vrai monde, en tant que vrai humain, il tombe peu à peu du mauvais côté. Il laisse un dernier message à Dean, par texto, mais l'image revient: Message Non-Distribué. Dean pourra-t-il arrivé à temps? Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de voir Cas heureux... Destiel. Spoilers s9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laissez-moi vos commentaires!  
> On se revoit la samedi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre! ;)

Dean se réveilla lentement, et en ouvrant les yeux, il vit le soleil déjà bien haut, qui l'aveugla de ses rayons grossiers. Le Winchester tourna la tête, même s'il sentait la présence de Castiel, il voulait le voir, le voir respirer, le voir dormir paisiblement. Cas était encore endormi, les jambes ramenées vers lui, comme un enfant et il tenait la main de Dean contre son torse, comme un gamin tiendrait une peluche. Le chasseur appréciait de voir le torse de Castiel monté et descendre au fur de ses respirations, sachant qu'il avait été très près de le perdre la journée d'avant. Trop près. Alors, il se colla sur Castiel et enfuit sa tête dans son cou, mais sa respiration avait du réveillé son ami, puisque quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci bougea pour se retourner vers lui.

Ouvrant délicatement les yeux, avec un petit sourire, Castiel plongea son regard dans celui de Dean. Sourire que, Dean pensa, avoir vu il y a trop longtemps. Même s'il s'était retourné, l'ancien ange avait toujours la main dans celle de Dean.

\- Je ne veux pas partir, chuchota Castiel en regardant Dean, toujours couché sur le sol.

\- Moi non plus, tu sais.

Et ils le pensaient. Rester là, sans leurs problèmes, sans les questions ou l'humanité a pensé. Juste les deux couchés là, le bruit de l'eau en arrière son et les yeux de l'autre comme seule vue.

Mais un homme a des besoins, dit Dean avec un petit rire et il se mit a joué avec les doigts de Castiel pour lentement, même s'il n'en avait aucune envie, les défaire de ses doigts. Et lui déposant un baiser rapide sur le front de Castiel, il partie plus loin pour libérer sa vessie, en disant avant de le laissé: Je reviens.

Castiel resta là, un sourire sur les lèvres, pendant quelques secondes, puis dans le silence, son sourire tomba en une expression de fatigue. C'était ce genre de moment qu'il détestait. Lorsque toutes ses pensées les plus sombres et ses souvenirs revenaient le submergé alors qu'il avait réussi, ne serait-ce que quelques instants a les oublié. Il se retourna sur le dos pour pouvoir regarder le ciel et il ôta son manteau, tant le soleil frappait cette journée-là. Seul, il ressentait encore cette pression, son sentiment de faiblesse et ses voix muettes dans son esprit qu'il lui disait de retourner vers le fusil et de finir le travail. Mais une minuscule partie de lui ne voulait pas faire cela. Il ne pouvait pas partir en laissant Dean et il ne voulait pas être séparé de lui, encore. Alors, même s'il savait que son fusil ne devait pas être très loin. Il écrasa de sa main droite, ses coupures fraîches sur son poignet gauche, question qu'il ne puisse que sentir cette douleur et qu'il ne pense plus à rien d'autre. Par contre, lorsque ses coupures fraîches commençaient à pleurer du sang de nouveau, il se sentait stupide, parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre pour les essuyé à part sa chemise et Dean finirait par voir le sang. Alors, il remit son manteau, essayant de cacher le sang qu'il coulait sur sa chemise.

Il dut remettre son manteau juste quand Dean revint et pour un instant, il ressentit tout ses problèmes partir et toutes ses pensées n'étaient fixées que sur Dean. Celui-ci vint s'asseoir près de Castiel, le regardant du coin de l'œil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on aille se chercher quelque chose à manger et après on retournerait à la maison dit-il en regardant la rivière avec un sourire en coin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? J'ai dit à tout le monde que je partais, et j'ai prit les quelques choses que j'avais là-bas. Et puis probablement qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un qui…

Dean le regardait avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres et un regard amusé. Il l'écoutait déblatérer et s'amusait de le voir chercher autant.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Castiel, le coupa Dean.

Et Dean le prit dans ses bras en passant un léger baiser sur sa joue, pendant que Castiel était encore perdu.

\- Quoi? Oh… Je vois. Tu ne parlais pas de là, mais alors de où… Castiel prit quelques secondes avant de comprendre et demanda, hésitant ensuite. Tu… Tu voudrais que je revienne au bunker? Mais Ezekiel te l'as interdit.

\- Alors il va falloir faire ça de façon illégale, répondit Dean, se prenant des airs de grand aventurier courageux.

Mais en fait, c'était précisément ce qu'il était aux yeux de Castiel. Un chasseur courageux. Le plus courageux des hommes avec un grand cœur. Il se sentait en sécurité lorsqu'il était avec lui et pour bonne raison, puisqu'il savait que Dean donnerait sa vie pour lui. Même si l'ancien ange croyait ne pas en valoir la peine, Dean donnerait sa vie sans hésitation pour protéger Castiel et sa famille.

\- Ne t'inquiète, je vais finir par le convaincre, mais ça va lui prendre du temps, alors… J'avais pensé que tu pourrais rester dans une des chambres, et peut-être la mienne, parce que…

\- Parce que c'est la plus grande, proposa Castiel en penchant sa tête sur le côté comme il le faisait lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

\- Oui, c'est une des principales raisons pour que je veuille que ce soit ma chambre, répondit Dean avec un sourire. Mais aussi, Zeke va trouver ça bien moins suspect que si je rentrais dans une des chambres d'invités.

_Ça, entre autres_ , pensa Dean. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Castiel et il voulait passé du temps avec lui et pouvoir le surveillé en tout temps.

Ils restèrent encore quelques instants dans le silence, toujours l'un contre l'autre. Sachant que d'ici quelques minutes ils devront partir de cet endroit qui paraissait figé le temps. Puis, après un soupir, Dean se leva et aida Cas à se lever à son tour. Juste avant qu'il ne l'oublie, Castiel prit sa valise, dans laquelle se trouvait ses vêtements et quelques livres, qu'il avait jeté plus loin, lorsqu'il était arrivé à la rivière, croyant de plus jamais en avoir de besoin plus tard.

Ils prirent la route, mais pas bien longtemps après, Dean dut arrêter, son estomac criant famine. À la commande à l'auto, Castiel dit simplement qu'il n'avait pas faim, alors Dean lui commanda aussi un hamburger, ignorant complètement ce qu'il venait de dire. Castiel eut un petit sourire et se força à manger ce que le chasseur lui avait commandé.

Le Winchester savait que le trajet ne durait qu'une ou deux heures en voitures, mais il prit un détour pour qu'ils arrivent le soir en espérant que Sam soit endormi, mais aussi parce qu'il prenait plaisir à conduire, un petit fond de musique et Castiel à côté de lui. Ils ne parlaient pas, mais quelques fois, l'ancien ange prenait la main de Dean, pour savoir qu'il était vraiment là et qu'il ne partirait pas. L'air chaud et la brise que laissait passé la fenêtre baissée formaient une combinaison qui ne laissa pas Castiel réveillé bien longtemps. Cette fois-ci, se fut Dean qui prit la main de Castiel, voulant un certain contact avec celui-ci.

Quelques minutes avant d'arriver, le soleil avait presque complètement terminé sa chute et Dean décida de réveiller Castiel. En se rangeant sur le côté de la route, même si presque personne ne passait, il lâcha doucement la main de Cas. Il éteint la musique et le regarda quelques secondes avant de le réveiller. Il avait l'air paisible et confortable. Dean passa sa main dans les cheveux de Castiel, les décoiffant et les remettants en place, et les redécoiffant, aimant le contact de ceux-ci avec ses doigts. Tranquillement, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Castiel qui avait encore les yeux fermés. Puis, dans un réveil un peu confus et lent, l'ancien ange ouvrit les yeux et demanda de sa voix grave encore enrouillé;

\- Où on est?

\- Bientôt à la maison. Je voulais être sûr que tu sois réveillé quand nous serions arrivés, parce que je vais rentrer pour voir si la voie est libre et je reviendrais te chercher.

Voyant que Castiel refermait les yeux, il lui demanda s'il avait bien comprit et il émit un petit grognement d'approbation en se retournant pour se rendormir.

Bientôt, pourtant, Dean arrêta la voiture quelques kilomètres plus tard et alla voir à l'intérieur du bunker, et heureusement, Sam s'était couché tôt ce soir-là. Alors, rapidement, il retourna dehors vers sa voiture et en ouvrant sa portière, il parla à Cas, en espérant qu'il se réveille.

\- On est chanceux, Sammy est déjà couché.

Castiel murmura un mot qui, d'après Dean, ressemblait à «Super». Malgré tout, il resta couché sur la portière, ne voulant pas se lever.

\- Allez, gros bébé, tu vas être bien mieux à l'intérieur.

Dean referma sa portière et ouvrit celle de Castiel en l'obligeant à se redressé et à se détacher avant de sortir de la voiture, en essayant de se réveillé assez pour ne pas marché dans tous les sens. À peine avait-il mis un pied dans le bunker que Castiel fit tombé un objet qu'il ne pu pas identifier, puisqu'il avait cassé en trop de pièces. Et LÀ, il fut réveillé, ses sens sur le qui-vive. Dean et Castiel arrêtèrent tout bruits pour écouter, mais dès qu'ils entendirent un bruit qui semblait venir de la chambre de Sam, ils partirent rapidement vers la chambre de Dean. Le Winchester ayant de la difficulté à se retenir de rire.

La porte fermée, Dean se permit enfin un commentaire;

\- Une chance que j'avais dit qu'on allait y aller discrètement, mais non voyons! Rajoutons de l'action en faisant tombé un vase d'argile, put-il dire entre deux rires!

Castiel laissa tombé sa valise et en murmurant un petit «désolé», il s'assit sur le lit et regarda la pièce, le cœur battant encore fort. Il y avait des armes partout, mais Castiel ne doutait pas que ça avait sa place dans la chambre de Dean. En tout point, cela n'aurait pas pu être la chambre de quelqu'un d'autre que Dean Winchester et cela d'une façon bizarre, rassura Castiel et le mis à l'aise.

\- J'aime bien ta chambre.

\- Merci, j'ai pensé qu'on resterait longtemps alors je me suis fait une chambre comme j'en ai rêvé pendant qu'on ne faisait qu'aller d'hôtel à hôtel. Puis, Dean reprit en ajoutant; Ah, et la salle de bain est simplement la deuxième porte à gauche et puis tu pourras y allé quand tu voudras, Sam n'y va jamais, il a déjà sa salle de bain à lui.

\- C'est bon, alors je vais y aller tout de suite si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Bien sûr, fait comme chez toi.

Castiel partit et Dean se coucha sur son lit, soulagé d'être arrivé. Puis, il ôta le fusil de Castiel qu'il avait dans sa poche, en se disant qu'il devrait le cacher. Soudainement, il comprit l'ironie de la situation. Il allait cacher UN fusil pendant qu'il allait laisser la dizaine d'autres sur ses murs. Il n'y avait pas pensé avant, mais dès qu'il comprit que Castiel pourrait peut-être encore vouloir se mettre une balle dans la tête, il désarma tous ses fusils, rapidement avant que son ami ne revienne, mais dut pourtant laissé ses couteaux, parce que aussi non Castiel l'aurait remarqué et Dean savait qu'il se serait senti mal que Dean ait a changé sa chambre à cause de lui.

Finalement, il cacha le fusil de son ami et ôta son jeans et son chandail et se coucha dans son lit dans un état semi endormi et ne pu enfin tomber dans le sommeil que quand Castiel vint le rejoindre.

Encore une fois, ils s'endormirent et rien ne pourrait venir interrompre leurs rêves paisibles.


	4. Partie 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alors que Castiel essaie de vivre seul par lui-même dans le vrai monde, en tant que vrai humain, il tombe peu à peu du mauvais côté. Il laisse un dernier message à Dean, par texto, mais l'image revient: Message Non-Distribué. Dean pourra-t-il arrivé à temps? Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de voir Cas heureux...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé... Je sais que ça fait incroyablement longtemps et j'en suis désolé. J'avais mille et une choses à faire pour l'école, mais maintenant, je reprends mes responsabilité!   
> Alors voici un nouveau chapitre! J'espère que vous l'aimerez! ;)

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

Dean se retourna dans son lit.

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

Castiel émit un petit grognement de frustration.

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

\- Dean, est-ce que tu es là? Cria presque Sam, de l'autre côté de la porte.

Dean et Castiel se réveillèrent en sursaut, avant de se regarder, une étincelle de panique dans les yeux des deux. Aussitôt, Dean se leva et essayant de marché normalement alors qu'il avait des vertiges, à cause de son réveil brutal, pendant que Castiel se cacha sous les couvertures en essayant de ne pas laissé une bosse qui laisserait savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un sous les couvertes.

\- J'arrive! J'arrive! Puis, Dean ouvrit un peu la porte, seulement l'espace pour laissé sa tête passée, devant un Sam déjà habillé. Quoi?

\- Je voulais savoir si tu étais arrivé.

\- Et ben oui, dit Dean en frottant les yeux.

\- Alors? demanda Sam, le regard un peu inquiet.

\- Alors quoi?

\- Comment va Castiel? Est-ce que…

\- Il va bien, mais c'était tout juste. Puis, Dean continua presque en oubliant que Castiel était dans la même pièce. On a bien failli le perdre, Sammy, mais j'espère que maintenant il va mieux. Tout de même, il reste du travail à faire, mais je crois qu'avec le temps et de l'aide, ça va bien allé.

Castiel, qui entendait tout eu un peu de honte d'avoir pensé que les Winchester ne s'ennuieraient pas de lui autant qu'ils lui auraient manqué si ça avait été le contraire.

\- Ouf… J'ai cru que… qu'il… tu sais et que tu étais revenu complètement saoul. J'aurais voulu venir mais je me suis dit que c'était mieux que tu y aille…

\- Pourquoi? Est-ce que tu m'as vu, hier? Le coupa Dean maintenant inquiet que Sam ne connaisse la vérité et que Zeke ne soit pas loin derrière cette pensée.

\- Non, mais quand je me suis levé, il y avait le vase qui était brisé. Alors j'ai cru que… Es-tu sûr que tu n'as pas recommencé à boire? Parce que depuis quelques temps tu commençais finalement à boire normalement.

\- Je vais bien! Alors tu peux allez faire de «l'exercice», dit-il en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts, ou allez jouer avec le diable plus loin, parce que je suis vraiment fatigué.

\- Ouais, remets-toi de ta gueule de bois, l'alcoolique, dit Sam en partant, riant pour lui-même.

\- Ex drogué, répliqua Dean en souriant!

Puis, tranquillement, après avoir refermer la porte, il vint se coucher dans les couvertures qui lui semblaient maintenant brûlantes. Aussitôt, il referma ses yeux et Castiel le prit dans ses bras et accota son menton sur son épaule.

Rapidement, Dean s'endormit dans la chaleur que dégageait Castiel et du confort de son lit. Castiel, pourtant ne pu se rendormir, alors il décida que très lentement, il se retira de Dean, mais celui-ci émit un grognement qui ressemblait à un «non».

\- Il faut que j'y aille. L'appelle de la nature, tu te souviens? Dis Castiel dans l'oreille de Dean.

\- Nature de merde, prononça plus ou moins le Winchester en se retournant, laissant Castiel partir.

L'ancien ange jeta un rapide coup d'œil au corridor depuis le cadrage de la porte et comme personne ne passa, il se mit à marcher tranquillement vers la salle de bains, mais dès qu'il alla ouvrir la porte, quelqu'un l'ouvrit immédiatement.

\- Castiel?

\- Salut, dit Castiel sous le choc de s'être fait repéré par Kevin.

\- Hein, je croyais que tu étais partie du bunker.

\- Ouais, souffla Cas, le cœur battant fort dans sa cage thoracique. - Et maintenant tu es de retour?

\- Euh… Oui, balbutia l'homme sans nom de famille.

\- Pourquoi Sam et Dean ne me l'ont pas dit? En tout cas, c'est super de te voir de retour et Dean doit se sentir bien mieux maintenant. Si tu l'avais vu, c'était comme si tu étais mort, ces derniers temps. Et Sam...

Castiel était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il faillit oublier d'avertir le jeune prophète de ne rien dire au cadet des Winchester.

\- Kevin, attends. Tu ne dois pas le dire à Sam. Que je suis là, je veux dire, ne le dis pas à Sam.

\- Pourquoi?

_Et merde! Ben oui, il fallait une raison. Vite, vite, réfléchis!_

\- C'est une surprise… pour le surprendre.

\- Alors il ne le sait pas?

\- Non.

\- Ah, Kevin semblait vraiment troublé et perdu, mais il se contenta d'hocher la tête, probablement trop fatigué pour plus en demander. Il n'avait peut-être pas dormi depuis des jours et maintenant tout ce qu'il voulait était de se coucher après avoir prit sa douche.

Lorsque le prophète partit, Castiel pu respirer, se traitant de stupide pour ne pas avoir trouvé mieux comme excuse. Il rentra dans la salle de bains et prit plus de temps qu'il ne le faudrait d'ordinaire pour prendre la salle de bains. Lorsqu'il sortie, Castiel avait une 18ième ligne rouge vive sur le bras, mais celle-ci n'avait pas été faite de son plein gré, c'était seulement qu'il ne pouvait pas voir ses anciennes cicatrices s'effacer, et il se trouvait stupide et faible, comme à chaque fois qu'il regardait ses avant-bras. Il n'avait pas pu l'empêcher, mais au moins, ce n'était qu'une petite ligne, alors Castiel essaya de se réconforter en se disant qu'elle ne comptait pas vraiment.

Il retourna dans le lit, essayant à la fois de le cacher de Dean et de ne pas mettre le côté de son bras à vif sur la couverture, autant pour la douleur mais parce qu'il avait peur de tâcher les draps.

Et il se rendormit.

À peine la respiration de Castiel ralentit, Dean ouvrit les yeux, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer la longue absence de son ami et avait débuté à imaginer immédiatement tous les pires scénarios. Heureusement, Castiel était revenu quelques instants après, mais Dean toujours par prudence, attendit qu'il s'endorme, puis presque dans un réflexe, il regarda ses bras, Le premier avait l'air normal, dans le sens où il y avait bien des traces de lames lui ayant déchiré la peau, mais pas de nouvelle marque, mais arrivé au deuxième, Dean n'eut même pas à compté, il vu immédiatement la ligne rouge fraîchement faite.

Son cœur se fit aussitôt plus lourd et il prit Castiel dans ses bras, sachant qu'il ne se réveillerait pas. Il réprima des larmes et enfuit son visage dans le creux du cou de Cas. Il chuchota d'une voix tendre et à la fois brisée;

\- Tu dois arrêter de faire ça, pour moi. S'il te plaît. À chaque fois que tu le fais, ça me tue un peu plus.

Et sous l'effet de ces émotions si matinales, il s'endormit, son visage contre celui de Castiel.

* * *

 

Dean détestait parler de ses sentiments ou de se qu'il pensait de quelqu'un, alors quand pour une nouvelle fois il se réveilla dans les bras de Castiel, il préféra ne pas se posé de question et de profité de la chaleur et du confort.

Au bout d'un temps, il ne put pourtant pas rester en place, les yeux fermés. Il savait qu'il ne se rendormirait pas, alors il sortie du lit et alla mettre une nouvelle paire de jeans mais s'assit de nouveau sur le lit, prit d'un vertige. Il prit le temps de se calmer et sentit légèrement, une main chaude frôlé son dos nu. Dean ne se retourna pas, mais sourit en appréciant le contact. Et une petite part de lui, lui disait encore qu'il n'était pas sensé apprécié ça. Malgré tout, depuis quelques jours, il n'avait fait que taire cette voix qui l'avait suivie depuis qu'il connaissait Castiel. La main de Cas passa tranquillement sur la colonne vertébrale de Dean, puis alla jusqu'à sa nuque et alors le chasseur qui avait déjà la chair de poule ne pu se retenir par réflexe de faire un petit rire nerveux. Il avait toujours été chatouilleux, mais avait toujours préféré le taire, de peur que quelqu'un essaye de le tester.

Dean se retourna et prit la main de Castiel, qui portait un grand sourire. Il se coucha, les yeux dans ceux de Castiel, comme il se le laissait parfois faire, ne pouvant pas résister une fois de plus à examiner et admirer ces grands yeux d'un bleu surnaturel. De la même façon, Cas plongea son regard dans les iris d'un vert qu'il aimait tant. Ils partagèrent encore une fois un de ses moments bien à eux, où plus rien n'existait et où il n'y avait aucun problème. Seulement, cette fois-ci était différente. Lorsque Castiel pu retirer son regard des yeux du chasseur, ses yeux se dirigèrent immédiatement sur les lèvres de Dean, comme si son subconscient avait prit le dessus sur ses désirs.

Dean le remarqua et même si sa petite voix commençait de plus en plus à se faire forte, il laissa Castiel s'approcher. Malgré qu'il s'était échanger des petits baisers sur les joues ou sur le front, il ne s'était jamais embrasser réellement, sur les lèvres et Dean avait toujours eu une petite peur, puisque ça aurait voulu officialiser tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce qu'il avait mis des années à cacher. Pourtant, lorsqu'il sentit son cœur battre plus vite que jamais, il ne pu que ressentir un sentiment de bonheur le remplir, comme s'il s'était retenu pour rien.

Et quand Castiel posa ses lèvres hésitantes sur celles de Dean, celui-ci ne sentit aucune honte ou quelques sentiments négatifs que ce soit. Leur baiser fut tendre et presque chaste, comme si c'était le premier de leurs vies puis, il s'approfondit, le désir devenant plus fort. Dean se leva pour mettre ses jambes sur chaque côté de Castiel et celui-ci se leva les épaules, se soutenant par ses coudes pour rejoindre encore une fois les lèvres du Winchester. Les mains du chasseur se promenaient dans les cheveux de Castiel, et il ouvrit les lèvres de Cas d'un petit coup de langue. Castiel émit un petit gémissement et Dean ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un frisson, qui le passa partout dans son corps.

Malgré tous ces instincts, qui le poussait à continuer, Dean du arrêter le baiser, pour reprendre son souffle. Il colla tendrement son front sur celui de Castiel et leurs nez étaient accotés lui à l'autre. Les yeux fermés et les mains de Dean toujours parcourant les mèches de l'ancien ange, ils reprenaient leurs souffles et leurs esprits. Castiel pouvait sentir le sourire de Dean sur sa joue.

\- Il faudrait que je sorte. Sam va commencer à avoir des soupçons, chuchota Dean avec une voix qui exprimait toutefois qu'il voudrait rester.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais, coupa-t-il en riant un peu. Parce que je sais que tu serais capable de me convaincre de rester.

Dean ne pouvait toujours pas enlever son sourire de ses lèvres, tout comme Castiel. Le Winchester se leva et mit son chandail, se disant qu'il lui faudrait une douche pour retrouver complètement ses esprits.

\- Une dernière chose, dit Castiel.

\- Oui? Et Dean vit que l'ancien ange s'était levé et rapproché de celui-ci sans qu'il ne le sache.

Castiel déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de son humain. Un bref mais tendre baiser. Puis, celui-ci s'écarta, laissant Dean encore déstabilisé.

\- Tu ne me rends pas la tâche facile, dit-il en faisant semblant de sonner comme un avertissement.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était ce que je voulais faire, dit Castiel vaguement avec un sourire en coin.

Dean se mordit les lèvres et prit toute sa volonté pour ouvrir la porte et aller loin de sa chambre, qui semblait déjà lui manquée.

Castiel décida de s'habiller, changeant ses pantalons de pyjama pour des jeans et mis un chandail qu'il trouva sur le dessus de sa pile de vêtements dans sa valise. Seulement, lorsqu'il enleva le chandail, il la vu. Ce qu'il avait cru avoir jeté. Alors, dans un geste de choc, il la remit encore plus profondément dans sa valise et essaya de se l'ôter de l'esprit.

* * *

 

De son côté, Dean arriva dans la cuisine, un sourire qu'il s'était résolu à ne pas pouvoir enlever, aux lèvres.

\- Bon matin, dit l'aîné des Winchester à son frère qui était à la table, plus loin, en train de lire.

\- Bon matin.

Puis, se faisant un bol de céréales, il alla s'asseoir près de son frère, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien rechercher.

\- Wow, ça va? Demanda Sam, en regardant Dean pour la première fois depuis qu'il était sortit de sa chambre.

\- Oui pourquoi?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que tu as un énorme sourire de con. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

\- Rien, mentis Dean, qui rougit un peu.

Et il mangea rapidement son bol de céréales et discrètement en revenant dans la cuisine, prit des fruits à manger pour les apporter à Castiel, puisque se faire un nouveau bol de céréales ou des tranches de pain pourrait être bruyant et suspect et la dernière chose que Dean avait besoin était que Ezekiel sache la vérité et qu'il oblige l'ancien ange à partir.

Il ne pouvait pas considérer cela comme une option, il faudrait simplement qu'il convainque petit à petit qu'aucun autre ange ne viendrait pour Castiel. Puisque si Zeke ne l'autorisait pas, il ne pourrait jamais faire un choix entre Sammy et Cas. Jamais il ne pourrait faire un choix.


	5. Partie 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alors que Castiel essaie de vivre seul par lui-même dans le vrai monde, en tant que vrai humain, il tombe peu à peu du mauvais côté. Il laisse un dernier message à Dean, par texto, mais l'image revient: Message Non-Distribué. Dean pourra-t-il arrivé à temps? Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de voir Cas heureux...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Bon je sais que ce n'est pas mes heures habituelles pour publier, mais c'était ça ou pas de chapitres, donc...  
> J'espère que ce chapitre amènera un peu de joie dans votre Dimanche!  
> Bonne lecture! ;)

Dean rentra rapidement dans la chambre, un plat de fruits à la main.

\- Je crois vraiment qu'il ne se doute absolument de rien, je-

Le cœur de Dean manqua un battement.

\- Cas, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Je lis pourquoi?

\- Mais ce n'est pas un roman! Ne touche pas à mon…

Dean se rendit juste à temps compte qu'il allait dire «journal». Il déposa rapidement le plateau et prit le paquet de feuille qu'il avait écrit à la machine au fil des semaines, surtout celles où Castiel était parti. Il prit toutes les feuilles rapidement, même celles dans les mains de Castiel, et les colla contre lui avant de se demander où il pourrait bien les cacher.

\- Ferme tes yeux, dit Dean, rapidement, alors que Castiel souriait devant l'absurdité de la situation.

\- Quoi?

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu, ferme tes yeux espèce de petit voyeur. Et Dean prit la main de Castiel et la mit sur ses yeux, qui lui, était toujours assis au bureau de Dean.

\- Tu sonnes comme une grand-mère, ria l'ancien ange.

\- Peut-être mais depuis quand toi tu lis les… rapports des autres. Dit Dean en cherchant partout dans la pièce un endroit pour cacher ses feuilles.

\- Un rapport? Allez quoi, tenir un journal n'est pas assez viril pour monsieur le chasseur? S'exclama-t-il la main toujours sur les yeux, mais il l'enleva quelques secondes pour regarder où Dean allait.

\- Ne regarde pas j'ai dit! Et ce n'est pas un journal, où tu écris sur tous tes sentiments et bla bla bla, c'est seulement des rapports sur les enquêtes que je fais… Finalement, Dean trouva une cachette entre deux boîtes sous son lit.

\- Ah. Alors j'ai du prendre les mauvaises feuilles parce que j'ai trouvé ça assez personnel, dit vaguement et sarcastique Castiel en remettant ses mains sur ses yeux.

\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as lu?

Dean revint vers Castiel et lui ôta les mains de sur les yeux en s'accroupissant devant Castiel assis sur la chaise, le regard paniqué. Cas le regarda avec un grand sourire d'enfant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as lu, Castiel?

\- Tu sais Dean, je ne me vois pas beaucoup te livrer toutes les informations comme ça, alors que je suis tenu captif par toi dans ta chambre.

Le Winchester commençait à apprécier la situation, même si la peur de ce que Cas aurait pu lire le taraudait encore.

\- Je t'amènerais un hamburger pour souper, proposa-t-il, espérant qu'il accepte le marché. Mais Castiel se leva et alla sur le lit disant qu'il n'était pas certain, encore. Dean réfléchit et lui fit part d'une idée qu'il avait eue plus tôt. Je demanderais à Sam de partir pour une petite chasse au fantôme. Tu pourrais sortir de la chambre.

\- C'est déjà pas mal, mais il manque un petit quelque chose… Dit Castiel, essayant de garder son air sérieux de négociateur. Dans un soupir d'exaspération, Dean le rejoignit et s'assit à côté de lui, et d'un essai de dernière chance, il lâcha finalement :

\- D'accord, d'accord… On va écouter Le Roi Lion!

\- Ouais, cria presque Castiel en prenant Dean dans ses bras, le tirant avec lui à se coucher sur les couvertures.

Pour une raison inconnue, Castiel avait toujours voulu voir ce film, parce que c'était un classique dans son genre et que tout le monde le connaissait sauf lui. Sans parler de Sam qui lui avait déjà mis l'idée dans la tête, mettant Dean dans une situation impossible depuis. Dean avait toujours refusé, parce qu'il savait très bien, ainsi que Sam, que la seule fois qu'il l'avait vu, il était allé se cacher sous ses couvertures, dès que Simba avait vu son père mort, disant simplement que ce film était nul alors qu'il savait que les larmes allaient couler très bientôt et ne voulait pas que Sam le voit pleurer pour un film. Depuis ce temps, il détestait le film Disney.

\- Maintenant, tu es obligé de me dire tout ce que tu as lu, dit Dean, les yeux dans ceux de Castiel, les bras de celui-ci encore autour de lui qui le serrait.

Dean aimait ce contact. Sentir la chaleur du corps de Castiel contre le sien. Sentir que Castiel voulait qu'il soit proche. D'une certaine façon, il se sentait protégé. Il se foutait bien que Cas ne soit plus un ange et qu'il n'ait plus de pouvoirs, parce qu'il savait que peut importe la situation, Castiel le surveillerait toujours et le protègerait.

\- Bon alors, par où commencer? J'ai lu sur toi qui s'inquiétais, sur toi qui s'inquiétais et… sur toi qui s'inquiétais. Castiel passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de Dean.

\- Je n'ai pas parler que de ça…

\- Non, c'est vrai, il y avait un passage sur moi. Et mon Dieu, je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi irrésistible, avoua Cas en riant.

\- Oh, arrête, j'ai à peine laissé sous entendre que tu avais un beau physique, dit Dean en essayant de se remémorer ce qu'il avait écrit.

\- Je ne parlais pas de mon physique… Tout d'un coup, le ton de l'ancien ange devint plus sérieux. Dean, ça fait des mois et tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. Des mois.

\- Ça fait plus que des mois, Cas.

\- Je sais.

Ils restèrent là quelques instants, la main de Castiel passant dans les cheveux du chasseur, juste avant de rajouter;

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas appelé lorsque je suis partie si tu te sentais si mal à propos de ça?

\- Lorsque je t'ai mis à la porte, rectifia Dean. J'aurais cru que tu aurais été trop en colère contre moi. Avec des texto, au moins, tu ne peux pas entendre l'autre crier. Et puis je me suis dit que d'une certaine manière, tu serais mieux sans moi pour t'apporter tous les problèmes.

\- C'est la chose la plus idiote que tu n'as jamais dit, répliqua tristement Cas.

\- Je suis désolé, avoir su que…

\- N'en parlons pas veux-tu? Coupa l'ancien ange.

Dean prit un moment de silence avant de rajouter;

\- Il faudra bien en parler un jour.

\- Je sais, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Le Winchester hocha la tête.

* * *

 

\- Seul? Demanda Sam, perturbé et suspicieux.

\- Ben oui, il faut bien quelqu'un pour garder le bunker.

\- Il n'y a personne qui vient ici sauf nous, Kevin et le drogué dans le donjon.

\- Justement, je n'aime pas l'idée de laisser Kevin et Crowley seul. Et puis il faudra que je parte moi aussi quelques jours pour aller voir Castiel.

\- Mais… Tout d'un coup, de la lumière bleutée sortie des orbites de Sam et son expression changea, sa voix devenant un peu plus grave et sa posture plus droite. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Dean? Tu essais de te débarrasser de moi?

\- Non, j'essaie simplement de te sauvez les fesses. Sam se rendrait compte à un moment qu'on ne le laisse pas beaucoup allé à l'extérieur. C'est juste une petite chasse de fantômes.

\- Mais il n'est pas encore guérit.

\- Je sais Zeke, tu me le répètes depuis des mois! Maintenant laisse-moi parlé à Sam, voir ce qu'il en pense.

\- Si c'est une tactique pour que je m'éloigne… La lumière bleue réapparue, laissant Sam exactement où il était auparavant. Pourquoi, tu m'avais dit qu'il allait bien.

Dean prit un temps avant de ce souvenir de ce qu'il parlait avant qu'Ezekiel prenne la parole.

\- Oui, Castiel va mieux. Et pourquoi argumentes-tu, ça fait des semaines que tu me dis que tu es plus que bien, c'est le temps de le prouver.

\- Ouais, d'accord… C'était où déjà?

Dean donna le nom de la ville et Sam partit quelques heures plus tard. Dean du faire semblant de faire ses valises et de prendre l'Impala pendant quelques kilomètres, pour faire semblant d'aller voir Cas, avant de faire le retour, sachant que la voiture que Sam avait prit du garage était déjà plus loin. En rentrant pour la deuxième fois dans l'entré, Dean pensa à faire une blague qu'il avait toujours voulu faire mais n'avait pu faire. Alors dès qu'il rentra, il cria fort en enlevant sa veste :

\- Chéri, je suis rentré!

Dean essayait de ne pas rire à sa propre blague mais quand il se retourna, il vit Kevin dans l'entrée qui le fixait, le front plissé.

\- Ce… C'était une blague, dit le chasseur mal à l'aise.

\- Où est Sam, j'aurais besoin d'une information. Demanda le prophète, essayant de changer de sujet.

\- Il est partie faire une petite chasse, tu peux lui envoyé un message.

\- Et toi, tu étais partie où, demanda Kevin, curieux?

\- Je… J'étais allé chercher de la nourriture, dit rapidement l'aîné des Winchester, face à la question qu'il ne s'était pas préparé à répondre.

\- Cool, elle est où?

\- De quoi?

\- La nourriture, parce que j'ai regardé et quelqu'un à pris tous les fruits et qu'il n'y a absolument rien dans le réfrigérateur.

\- Euh… il n'y en avait plus. Le… l'épicerie était complètement vide, probablement une vente spéciale et toutes les mères de famille sont passé et se sont entretuées pour avoir les derniers articles. Je… J'irais demain, répliqua Dean en partant rapidement vers sa chambre.

\- Tout le monde est bizarre ces temps-ci… souffla le prophète, en continuant son chemin.


	6. Partie 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alors que Castiel essaie de vivre seul par lui-même dans le vrai monde, en tant que vrai humain, il tombe peu à peu du mauvais côté. Il laisse un dernier message à Dean, par texto, mais l'image revient: Message Non-Distribué. Dean pourra-t-il arrivé à temps? Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de voir Cas heureux...

Castiel se promenait dans le bunker, se perdant dans les couloirs, les pièces abandonnées et les livres poussiéreux. Il aimait visiter les dizaines de pièces, celles qui n'ont pas eu ce genre de visite depuis des décennies. Elles pouvaient paraître sales et vieilles, mais Castiel y sentait une certaine sérénité, d'entrer dans un espace perdu dans le temps, endormi par la négligence. Il ouvrait certains livres au hasard, curieux de leurs contenus, et passait ses mains dans une couche de poussière d'une table posée au milieu de la pièce. Sans le vouloir, ses doigts dansant sous le souffle de son inconscient, écrirent très clairement : Tu es mes ailes. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il pensait à Dean, où peut-être que si, mais d'une façon plus abstraite, comme une émotion. Un sentiment de confort, de chaleur et de sécurité. C'était comme un chez-soi. Dean Winchester était son chez-lui. Il regarda la phrase et sourit, pensant que c'était tout à fait juste. Il partie en la laissant comme elle était, pensant que de toute façon, personne ne passerait par ici avant un long moment.

* * *

 

Dean était assis dans la bibliothèque, faisant une recherche internet que Sam lui avait demandée. À ce qu'il paraîtrait, la chasse prenait une tournure plus compliquée que prévu. C'était bien un fantôme, mais un poltergeist et même si le propriétaire du restaurant savait bien qui était l'esprit à l'origine de ces massacres, une série d'innombrables étouffements atroces, le corps avait été brûlé, alors Sam demanda à Dean de faire une petite recherche pour lui. L'enquête n'était pas bien ardue, mais Dean lui dit de ne rien risqué et que s'il avait besoin de son aide, il n'avait qu'à téléphoner.

\- _Je ne suis pas un bébé, Dean._

\- C'est ça, ouais…

Dean eu la chair de poule. Il se retourna et ne pu apercevoir qu'une silhouette passé le coin de la pièce. Il cru sur le coup que c'était Cas ou Kevin, alors il reposa son regard sur l'ordinateur, mais un flash comme pour lui rappeler ce qu'il avait vraiment vu, le frappa. Son cœur manqua un battement et il ferma l'ordinateur avant de dire rapidement à Sam, ne lui laissant pas de répondre :

\- Je te rappelle, Sammy. Fais attention!

Il se leva rapidement en passant par la cuisine pour prendre du sel. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de voir, mais le chasseur était prêt. Ça faisait tellement longtemps, qu'il ne se souvenait plus quoi faire. Il marcha lentement dans la même direction que la silhouette avait prise. Il cru devoir marché plus, mais directement lorsqu'il tourna le coin, il attrapa la silhouette et la prit par le cou, la plaqua sur le mur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là,… Tessa.

\- Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir, Dean.

Cela faisait des années que Dean n'avait pas vu la faucheuse, mais il n'aurait jamais pu l'oublier, puisque c'était elle qui était venu le cherché lorsqu'il avait été dans un coma après «l'accident» de voiture.

\- Tu n'es pas content de me voir? Demanda Tessa avec un sourire en coin.

\- À chaque fois que je te vois, quelqu'un doit mourir. Tu amènes la mort, lui répondit sèchement Dean.

\- Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi, mon chéri.

Dean ne sut pas quoi répondre et ne fit que retirer sa poigne sur la gorge de la faucheuse, de toute façon il savait que ça ne servait à rien. La forme humaine de la faucheuse le regarda encore avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Alors, comment ça va toi? J'espère qu'avec le temps tu as trouvé quelque chose de mieux que l'alcool pour noyer tes problèmes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici? Demanda le chasseur, de plus en plus agressif.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois? J'ai une liste à finir, et toi comme toujours tu t'es empressé à la compliquer. Tu as vraiment un problème avec la signification de la mort. Ce qui doit être mort, DOIT mourir et DOIT rester mort.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles, je n'ai rien fait ces derniers jours, j'étais avec…

\- Castiel.

\- C'est pour lui que tu es ici? demanda-t-il essayant de savoir où Cas était allé et essayant de se rassurant et se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas être déjà mort.

\- Tu as d'autres amis qui ont failli mourir il n'y a pas longtemps? Demanda-t-elle sarcastique, avant de continuer. Malgré que dans ton cas, ce serait très plausible.

\- La ferme, commença Dean à crier alors que le stress montait. Il avait presque envie de crier le nom de Cas, l'appeler pour qu'il lui montre qu'il allait bien. Maintenant tu la fermes et tu dégages.

\- Je suis désolé mon cœur, mais tu connais les règles…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Dean l'a plaqua sur le mur avec le couteau sur la gorge.

\- Et je sais comment te faire renvoyer en enfer alors tu vas tout simplement oublier le nom de Castiel. À jamais! Tu ne reviendras jamais ici ou je t'attendrais et je te ferais payer chacune des vies que tu as prises. Et demandes à n'importe lequel de tes cousins les démons et ils te diront tous que tu ne veux vraiment pas avoir un Winchester en colère sur le dos.

Tessa prit la remarque à la légère au départ, mais quand elle vit dans les yeux de l'aîné des Winchester, toute la fureur et l'esprit de vengeance, elle prit la conversation au sérieux.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça comme ça… Elle répondit tranquillement avant de rajouter. Mais tu es chanceux, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour toi. Si je suis prête à retirer le nom de Castiel, il faudra que tu en assumes les conséquences.

\- Absolument, répondit un peu trop vite le chasseur.

\- Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'elles sont et tu es déjà prêt à tout sacrer. Personne ne t'a vraiment apprit à lire les petits caractères d'un contrat! Écoute-moi, une autre personne qui n'était pas supposer mourir devra et ça pourrait être n'importe qui… Toi, Garth, Kevin, le facteur,…

\- Kevin? Garth? Dean commençait à s'inquiéter, mais il se rappela que c'était pour Cas et qu'il y avait des millions d'autres personnes dans le monde, c'était pratiquement impossible que ça tombe sur quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, alors il reprit avec un air confiant. Que tu aies effacé son nom, c'est tout ce que je veux savoir.

\- Bien alors, mais arrête de mettre tes pattes dans mon travail! Elle s'apprêtait à partir avant de rajouter avec un clin d'oeil. Oh, et Dean, ne le perds pas celui-la, c'est le bon.

Tessa partie en enlevant le nom de Castiel et au bas de sa liste, un nouveau nom apparut : Kevin Tran, tué par un ange.

* * *

 

Dean partie en courant dans toutes les pièces du bunker et prit en nervosité, il commença à crier son nom.

\- Cas! Cas, tu es où? Allez, merde, réponds.

Aucune réponse et l'esprit sadique de Dean commença à imaginer les pires scénarios possibles.

_Et si elle avait menti et qu'il était déjà… partit? Non! Non… Il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas! Et s'il était à l'agonie et qu'il espérait que je le trouve? Mais il pouvait être n'importe où! Cet endroit était définitivement beaucoup trop grand!_

\- Oui, Dean?

Castiel sortait d'une pièce de rangement des Hommes de Lettres. Le Winchester sourit en le voyant, avec une petite couche de poussière un peu partout. Le simple fait qu'il n'était pas en train d'agoniser quelque part dans l'immense bunker, fit emballer son cœur. Il avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, ignorant complètement le fait que Cas était plein de poussières.

\- J'étais juste allé me promener dans… Castiel était confus mais accepta l'étreinte quand même. Est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose?

\- Non, Cas. Je suis désolé, heu… Je vais te laisser… En fait, non, je vais rester. Oui, c'est mieux.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va? Demanda l'ancien ange, commençant à s'inquiéter.

\- Tu es là, non? C'est tout ce qui compte.

Et toute la soirée, Dean garda toujours un œil sur Cas et s'il le pouvait, un contact. Et c'est comme ça qu'ils se ramassèrent, endormis sur le sofa, la main de Dean toujours tenant celle de Cas.

* * *

 

Kevin passa dans la nuit, pour prendre de quoi manger et lorsqu'il passa proche du salon, il remarqua un bruit de respiration, mais n'en fit pas grand cas, cela arrivait souvent que Dean s'endorme devant la télévision. Il alla prendre un sandwich (avec ce qu'il restait à peine dans le réfrigérateur) et un verre de lait mais lorsqu'il remonta pour aller porter sa vaisselle, il arrêta son chemin pour aller fermer la télévision qui jouait un générique de film, mais lorsqu'il passa, il remarqua une deuxième tête, appuyé sur l'épaule de Dean. Quand Kevin reconnu Castiel, il figea. Était-il sensé voir ça? Sam lui avait raconté que avant ce genre de situation ambigu leur arrivaient souvent au chasseur et son ange, mais il n'était pas préparer à ça. Il se voyait déjà en train de raconter la scène à Sam.

\- Sam va adorer ça… dit à haute voix le prophète avant de réaliser son erreur. Castiel se retourna dans son sommeil tout en ne se réveillant pas complètement. Dans un élan d'adrénaline, Kevin se propulsa par terre pour se cacher, en essayant de réduire le cillement de douleur que laissait passé sa bouche. Après quelques temps, il rampa par terre et retourna vers sa chambre, toujours l'image de Dean et Cas, endormi main dans la main.

\- Tout le monde oublie que j'existe ou quoi? Je crois que même si je mourais demain, ils ne le sauraient même pas, dit ironiquement le jeune prophète enfin arrivé dans sa chambre.


	7. Partie 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alors que Castiel essaie de vivre seul par lui-même dans le vrai monde, en tant que vrai humain, il tombe peu à peu du mauvais côté. Il laisse un dernier message à Dean, par texto, mais l'image revient: Message Non-Distribué. Dean pourra-t-il arrivé à temps? Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de voir Cas heureux...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, j'ai finalement terminé l'école alors j'aurais tout le temps pour vous remettre les chapitres en temps et en heures!  
> Et comme ce chapitre est court, je vous donne la suite demain! ;)

\- Cas. Cas! Regarde-moi, ne regarde que moi! Ça va aller… Tout va bien aller, je te le promets. On peut réparer ça.

\- Dean, ce n'est pas brisé! Je ne suis pas un de ces moteurs dont l'on peut changer quelques pièces lorsqu'elles sont brisées, c'est moi. Je suis le problème.

\- Castiel, je sais qu'il reste du chemin à faire, mais s'il te plait, je t'en supplie. Je t'en supplie, baisse cette lame.

\- Mais j'ai besoin de le faire Dean, ça fait partir le mal.

\- Mais ça te fait aussi mal!

\- Tu ne vois pas que je le mérite? J'ai fait tellement de mal, j'essaie toujours de faire la bonne chose et je ne fais qu'enlever plus de vie. Je suis une complète erreur! C'est à l'encontre de mon rôle. Tout ce que je fais est une perte de temps, je n'aurais jamais du être là! Dean, toute ma vie est une perte de temps, pour l'humanité, pour mes frères, pour toi. Tout le monde serait mieux sans moi! Je ne suis rien! Tout de moi est répugnant! Je ne comprends pas que tu sois encore là! Et je préfère mourir que de faire encore du mal à ce monde…

\- Cas, commença Dean, la voix briser, les yeux embrouillés.

\- Dean, je dois le faire.

\- Alors, fais le sur mon bras autant de fois que tu le ferais sur le tien, cela fera du pareil au même!

Castiel fronça des sourcils d'incompréhension et pointa ses yeux rougis vers ceux de Dean.

\- Mais je ne pourrais jamais vouloir te faire de mal.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'il comprit ce que Dean avait voulu dire, comme s'il y avait un déblocage dans son esprit. Il regarda son bras ensanglanté et ses mains qui tremblaient et dans un mouvement hésitant il déposa la lame de rasoir dans le lavabo de la salle de bain. Puis, rapidement, il recula de celle-ci, comme s'il avait peur de recommencer d'une seconde à l'autre, mais arrivé au coin du mur opposé au lavabo, il se laissa tomber et des larmes silencieuses coulaient encore de ses yeux. Il ferma ses yeux et ramena ses jambes vers lui.

\- C'est bien, je vais… ramasser, ne t'en fais pas.

Et Castiel n'ouvrit pas les yeux avant d'entendre la voix de Dean qui lui disait qu'il avait fini et qu'il voulait maintenant regarder sa blessure. Castiel ne dit rien mais déplia son bas, laissant Dean qui était maintenant assis à côté de lui, regarder l'état des dommages. C'était pire que ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Pas tant, par rapport à l'état des blessures mais sur le nombre.

Dean essaya de désinfecter comme il pouvait les plaies puis mit un bandage. Tout se passa dans le silence, mais celui-ci n'était pas bizarre, simplement un peu triste et gris.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je te laisse seul? Demanda calmement le chasseur.

Cas hocha la tête, ne regardant toujours pas Dean. Le Winchester hocha la tête se releva et partit pour le corridor, mais juste avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte, Castiel se releva et prit Dean dans ses bras. Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé avant de le faire, mais maintenant qu'il le faisait, il savait qu'il en avait de besoin. Dean redonna le câlin et pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent comme ça, toujours sans dire un mot.

Cas était heureux d'avoir quelqu'un. Même si parfois il aimerait que personne ne soit là pour qu'il puisse faire ce qu'il voulait sans avoir de remord, mais au plus profond de lui, il savait qu'il aimait l'idée de quelqu'un qui soit là pour le retenir de se faire mal et qui puisse lui redonné un peu d'espoir et de savoir que quelqu'un s'en faisait pour lui. Et en retour, Dean était content que Cas ait lâché cette lame. Il avait vu la torture du choix qui s'était affiché sur le visage de Castiel et pendant un certain temps, il avait eu peur qu'il ne la lâche jamais. Il ne lui aurait jamais dit, mais depuis quelques jours, Dean faisait le même cauchemar où il arrivait trop tard et devait transporter le corps vide de l'ancien gardien. Dans ses cauchemars, il ressentait le mal, même plus grand que le jour où il avait reçu le message par son téléphone. Un manque saisissant et à vif de Castiel. De sa voix, de son sourire et de juste lui, sa personnalité et sa présence.

Finalement, Dean brisa le silence pour dire une simple petite phrase que Cas avait besoin d'entendre.

\- Je m'en vais nul pars Cas, je suis là.

Et dans toute son existence, Castiel aurait pu jurer que c'était la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais entendue.

* * *

 

Sam commençait à s'en faire sincèrement pour son frère. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés, Dean avait raccroché subitement et il n'avait pas rappelé depuis. Le plus jeune des Winchester savait bien qu'aucune créature n'aurait pu rentrer dans le bunker, mais comme toujours les choses n'allaient jamais ordinairement lorsque les Winchester étaient proches.

Alors, après avoir finit rapidement l'affaire, quoi qu'il avait du faire toute la recherche que Dean était supposé faire, il partit pour le bunker.

Quelque chose en dedans de lui faisait bouillir son sang, comme si d'une certaine façon il était en colère et il se sentait près à faire n'importe quoi pour enlever cette créature du bunker, si créature il y avait. Alors, en se stationnant dans l'allée du bunker, Sam prit son fusil de chasse et sans faire de bruit, il s'approcha de la porte et dans une surprise remplie de colère, la porte était déverrouillée.

Tranquillement, il l'ouvrit et descendit les marches silencieusement, guettant chaque mouvement d'aire, reniflant pour une odeur de souffre, un courant froid, mais il ne perçut rien.

Il continua prudemment sur sa lancée et sursauta presque lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Dean dans la cuisine.

\- Attends, tu dois mettre le beurre d'arachide après avoir mis les tranches dans le grille-pain.

La première pensée du cadet des Winchester fut que Dean n'était pas sensé être là. Il venait de s'en souvenir, mais son grand frère lui avait dit qu'il irait voir Castiel. Est-ce qu'il lui avait menti? Pourquoi?

Puis, la seconde pensée frappa son esprit : À qui Dean était en train de parler? Sûrement pas à Kevin, il savait très bien se faire à manger.

Sam avança encore, et entra tout simplement dans la cuisine, le fusil encore levé. Il pouvait sentir tout son corps vibrer d'une haine qui n'était pas la sienne et d'impatience d'utiliser l'arme.

Une partie de lui savait que c'était Castiel qui se trouvait avec Dean, et son esprit était mitigé entre apaisé que Cas soit en vie et qu'il soit au bunker, mais une autre partie était en colère que Dean ait mis en péril leur sécurité.

La deuxième partie prit le dessus et Sam se sentit perdre le contrôle, avec en dernière image le regard pétrifié de son frère.

* * *

 

Dean vu la dernière miette de Sam quitté ses yeux, laissant place à un éclair furieux d'un bleu agressant.

Il tourna la tête vers Castiel, qui avait l'air plus surprit qu'autre chose et Dean pouvait lire une nuance de peur dans les yeux de l'ancien ange. Il fit une petite prière muette pour qu'Ezekiel le laisse parlé pour qu'il puisse le convaincre que Castiel n'était pas un aimant à anges. Il n'était pas près à faire un choix entre Castiel et Sammy, et il ne le serait probablement jamais.

Dean avait toujours pu trouver une échappatoire à choisir, mais maintenant, il n'en voyait aucun et cela le terrifiait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouhhhhhh... Je sais, je sais. Moi aussi si j'étais vous, je voudrais voir la suite...
> 
> C'est pour ça que je vais la publier demain!
> 
> Oh, pas la peine de me remercier, je veux simplement vous épargner l'attente que j'ai moi-même vécu en tant que lectrice. Alors voilà, comme un ange sur votre épaule, je vous aiderai dans la douleur!
> 
> Passez une bonne journée! On se revoit demain!


	8. Partie 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alors que Castiel essaie de vivre seul par lui-même dans le vrai monde, en tant que vrai humain, il tombe peu à peu du mauvais côté. Il laisse un dernier message à Dean, par texto, mais l'image revient: Message Non-Distribué. Dean pourra-t-il arrivé à temps? Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de voir Cas heureux...

Ça a surprit tout le monde, vraiment. Tout le monde, même Dean. Il aurait pu le raconté d'une façon qui l'aurait mis en héro, mais sincèrement ce qui c'était passé n'était dut qu'au sort des réflexes. Effectivement, Castiel et Dean devait leurs vies à une spatule. Celle que Dean lança au visage de Sam.

Ça l'arrêta pour un bon deux secondes. Mais presque immédiatement après, l'ange regarda Dean, plus furieux que jamais.

\- Je ne vais pas le dire une autre fois. C'est lui ou moi.

Dean le regarda, désemparé. Il avait l'impression de tomber dans un de ses cauchemars. Il venait tout juste de ravoir Cas et il lui avait promis de ne plus partir. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait qu'en même pas laisser Zeke partir et laisser Sammy mourir. Plus les secondes passaient et plus la liste d'options s'amincissait, laissant Dean presque sans espoir.

L'ange vit bien que Dean n'avait pas de réponse, Castiel décida de parler, peut-être pourrait-il réglé ça par un marché.

\- Tu dois comprendre, commença-t-il, je ne…

Alors, sans même y pensé deux fois, Zeke tira un jet de ses pouvoirs sur Castiel, lui faisant percuté le mur du fond de la cuisine. Le corps inconscient de l'ancien ange atterrit durement sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Dans la seconde suivante, Dean était déjà à côté de lui, essayant de le réveillé en lui secouant les épaules, mais rien à faire. La panique et la colère montèrent dans le Winchester.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

\- Calme-toi, je ne l'ai pas tué. Simplement assommé. Il vivra, expliqua l'ange dans le corps de Sam, ou peut-être pas. Tout dépend si tu décides qu'il doit partir.

L'esprit de Dean devenait de plus en plus confus. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et la situation qui ne faisait que s'aggraver… Il regarda Castiel, qu'il tenait toujours par les épaules et répondit, rageur :

\- Il ne partira pas! Je… Je lui ai promis!

\- Et bien si ce n'est qu'une question de perspective, je pense que je pourrais t'aider.

\- Quoi? Comment?

* * *

 

Castiel se réveilla doucement, la tête lourde. Il sentait une douleur dans le dos qui lui coupa le souffle. Tout de même, il essaya de se relever, mais une main le bloqua rapidement.

\- Tu devrais rester encore un peu couché, dit Dean.

Castiel ne voyait rien, l'entière pièce était dans le noir total.

\- Où suis-je? Demanda-t-il la voix brisée.

\- À l'infirmerie du bunker, répondit le chasseur avec une petite voix qui semblait triste.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dean, demanda Castiel, ressentait immédiatement le changement d'émotion du Winchester.

\- Quoi? Rien, rien… C'est juste bon d'entendre ta voix, Cas, dit-il en frottant le bras de Castiel comme pour le rassuré.

\- J'ai été inconscient pendant combien de temps?

\- Assez longtemps, dit Dean avec un petit rire amer et celui-ci prit un verre d'eau sur la table de chevet et lui passa.

Alors que toute la scène de ses derniers moments de conscience lui revinrent, Castiel demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Si je suis encore là… Tu ne l'as toujours pas laissé partir quand même?

\- Quoi? Non, non. Je vais t'expliquer plus tard, mais maintenant j'aimerais que tu te reposes, je dois aller faire quelque chose. Tu vas être correct?

\- Hum… Oui, je suppose, dit-il alors que Dean sortit de la pièce.

Castiel n'aimait pas ça, il avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ce qui c'était passé et la façon que Dean avait évité d'en parler. Il resta là dans le noir, prêt à attendre que Dean revienne pour qu'il lui pose de nouvelles questions, mais encore une fois il devait avoir eut de la difficulté à estimer sa fatigue parce que quelques minutes plus tard il était encore dans ses rêves.

* * *

 

Les prochains jours se passèrent un peu comme le premier soir. Dean passa quelques fois, lui apporté à manger, parce qu'il refusait que Cas se lève de son lit et Castiel lui poserait des questions. Dean finit par lui dire que Ezekiel lui avoua qu'il ne restait pas très longtemps avant que Sam soit rétablie et que s'il acceptait la présence de Castiel dans le bunker, Dean devrait l'aider à trouvé un véhicule pour quand il aurait finit de guérir Sam. Dean avait évidemment accepté et Castiel aurait été heureux s'il n'avait pas vu le nouveau mur que Dean avait mis entre eux.

Castiel s'était dit que cela devait être à cause du choix, ça avait été une dure épreuve pour Dean et Castiel lui laissa donc l'espace qu'il lui fallait. Mais au bout de plus d'une semaine, alors qu'il avait finalement eut l'approbation pour sortir de l'infirmerie, Dean ne parlait presque pas et Castiel et lui ne partageait plus la même chambre. Si Castiel ne connaissait pas Dean, il aurait cru qu'il l'évitait, mais il se disait qu'il avait besoin d'espace et il comprenait. De plus, Castiel allait mieux et il voulait en profiter, alors il parcouru les nombreux livres de la bibliothèque et se perdit lui-même quelques fois dans les nombreuses pièces. Il eut même une ou deux conversations avec Sam, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer ses yeux, de peur qu'ils tournent bleus encore. Il avait de la misère à croire qu'Ezekiel était vraiment parti. C'était un peu trop beau pour être vrai dans la vie des Winchester.

Au bout de deux semaines, il su que quelque chose n'était pas correcte et que cela rongeait Dean. L'ancien ange savait bien que quelque chose c'était passé. Quelque chose de gros, mais il ne pu mettre la main dessus que très longtemps après.

Comme à chaque matin, il se réveilla seul et alla prendre une tasse de café, seul. Il se prit une sandwich à la confiture et beurre d'arachide et s'assit à la table. Il vu le journal qui trainait plus loin alors il le prit, curieux des actualités. C'était probablement Sam qui avait oublié son journal.

Il n'avait eu qu'a regardé la première page du journal pour voir.

La date.

Comment avait-il pu manqué 1 mois? Il aurait pu juré qu'ils étaient un mois plus tôt. Mais alors… Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé pendant ce mois?

Comment avait-il manqué un mois complet? Perte de mémoire? Téléportation dans le temps? Inconscience?

Rien de tout cela. Sauf…

_Quoi? Rien, rien… C'est juste bon d'entendre ta voix, Cas._

_J'ai été inconscient pendant combien de temps?_

_Assez longtemps_


	9. Partie 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alors que Castiel essaie de vivre seul par lui-même dans le vrai monde, en tant que vrai humain, il tombe peu à peu du mauvais côté. Il laisse un dernier message à Dean, par texto, mais l'image revient: Message Non-Distribué. Dean pourra-t-il arrivé à temps? Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de voir Cas heureux...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut tout le monde! Encore, je sais, 2 semaines au lieu d'une... Mais en fait, c'était parce que je voulais que vous receviez le chapitre 9 et le 10 (épilogue) en même temps.
> 
> Et oui, c'est déjà la fin... Je me sens un peu triste en fait, mais il faut une fin à chaque histoires.
> 
> J'espère simplement que je répondrais à vos attentes...

_\- Je… Hum… Je suis tellement désolé, mais il ne veut rien savoir. C'est lui ou toi et comme je ne pourrais pas le surveiller s'il était en dehors du bunker, je…_

_\- C'est correct Dean, je comprends._

_\- Je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais tu vas avoir au moins une maison et ne t'en fais pas pour les factures ou la nourriture, c'est une maison de refuge de chasseurs alors tu pourrais probablement survivre une guerre._

_Il y avait du sang partout, mais ses yeux remplis de larmes ne voyaient que des tâches rouges. Du rouge partout. Sur des serviettes, sur des bras, sur des jambes, partout._

_\- Cas, je sais que tu es là, rappelle-moi! Ça fait 3 semaines que tu ne m'as pas parlé alors prend ce foutu téléphone et compose mon numéro, maintenant... S'il te plaît, Cas._

_Encore du sang. Du sang partout et alors que cette fois-ci Castiel pouvait très bien voir, il était assis dans le coin de sa salle de bain, le visage dur par toutes ses larmes séchées et il regardait le mur, ne pensant à rien, depuis quelques heures._

_Il ne remarqua presque pas lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Normalement, il aurait probablement tout rangé vite fait et se serait caché du potentiel danger, mais en cet instant, Castiel n'était plus rien, nulle part, se foutant bien de qu'est-ce qu'y pourrait lui arriver._

_Il ne bougea plus de là jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, des pansements partout, le blanc recouvrant maintenant le rouge et une couverture sur lui, la tête de Dean sur son épaule et il aurait pu jurer qu'il entendit celui-ci chuchoté à lui-même :_

_\- Ce sera comme si rien ne s'était passé. Rien ne s'est passé._

* * *

 

Castiel déposa son journal calmement et laissa tout derrière lui, dans la cuisine, pour partir vers le corridor.

_Non, ça ne se peut pas. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Il a promis._

Castiel regarda ses bras. Il était vrai qu'il avait remarqué les bandages, mais il avait cru que cela avait été pour la crise d'avant qu'Ezekiel ne pète les plombs.

Est-ce que Dean l'aurait vraiment laissé partir? Est-ce que cette vision était simplement des souvenirs effacés? Il lui aurait fait oublier? Comment? Seul un ange pouvait faire cela et le seul qu'il avait rencontré était partit. À moins qu'il…

_Arrête de penser à ça!_

Castiel doutait et il n'aimait vraiment pas le fait qu'il doutait. Il ne restait qu'une petite partie de lui qui lui répétait que ces supposés souvenirs pourraient venir d'un rêve ou de n'importe quoi sauf de la réalité. Pourtant, il doutait et même s'il aurait préféré ne pas savoir la vérité, il savait où aller pour la trouver.

Il prit la direction de la chambre de Dean et comme il savait qu'il ne serait plus là à cette heure -partit l'éviter-, il ne prit même pas la peine de cogner et ouvrit la porte. Cela ne prit que quelques minutes pour que Castiel trouve la nouvelle cachette de Dean pour ses «rapports». Il savait bien que c'était fouillé dans son intimité, mais si ce qu'il pensait était vrai et que Dean lui avait ôté les souvenirs des dernières semaines, son acte ne semblera plus si mal.

Il retira les lettres les plus récentes et lu rapidement le contenue en diagonal. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait pleurer ou se mettre en colère, mais il se dit qu'il choisirait bien sur la route vers le garage où il savait pertinemment que le Winchester se cachait.

* * *

 

Dean était sous une des plusieurs voitures de collections que renfermait le garage du bunker et il travaillait sur une petite malfonction qu'il avait repéré quelques jours plus tôt, quand il entendit :

\- Maudit. Dean. Winchester.

Pour quelques secondes, Dean eut peur que son père fut revenu des morts. Selon Dean, un samedi après-midi semblait réaliste pour un fantôme de revenir, question de faire encore plus chier les vivants.

Malgré tout, il tourna la tête comme il put entre le petit espace qu'il y avait entre la voiture et la hauteur que l'amenait la planche à roulette sur laquelle il était couché et il vit les bas dépareillés de Cas. Pas très difficile à reconnaître, depuis que l'ancien ange savait que l'on pouvait ôter ses souliers et être simplement en bas, il ne remettait ses souliers qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

\- Cas?

Dean sortit finalement de sous la voiture et se releva rapidement, le dos plaintif.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il en regardant Cas, qui avait une drôle d'expression. Dean aurait été porté à dire qu'il était triste et frustré en même temps, mais il savait qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre des réactions de son ami…

Le terme «ami» ne sonnait pas bien aux oreilles de Dean, lorsqu'il regardait Castiel. Il y avait bien des millions de mots qui lui venait, mais aucun ne semblait être le bon. Au bout d'un temps, il finit par l'appeler «son Cas», même s'il ne l'appelait comme cela que dans sa tête, évidemment. Pas question de devenir ringard.

\- Oh, rien, tu sais, normal, commença sarcastiquement Castiel, en penchant de plus en plus du côté fâché de ses émotions. Je voulais simplement savoir ce que tu faisais. À part mentir ou choisir pour les autres, évidemment.

Dean ne dit rien et essaya de lire dans le visage de Castiel si c'était bien de _ça_ qu'il voulait parler.

\- Oh et en passant, la prochaine fois que tu voudras effacer la mémoire de quelqu'un, pense à engager un ange plus performant, celui-la manque probablement de pratique.

Dean sentit tout son corps peser une tonne d'un seul coup. Toutes ses pires craintes devenaient réalité et alors qu'il avait essayé d'oublier le dernier mois et de le laisser derrière, toutes les émotions revenaient maintenant en vague.

\- Tu dois comprendre, s'empressa de dire Dean, avant d'être coupé par Castiel.

\- Oh je comprends très bien Dean, mais peut-être voudrais-tu quand même contrôler mes pensées à propos de cela aussi.

Le Winchester comprenait très bien sa colère et lui aussi était furieux contre lui-même, mais malgré tout, par précaution, garda les quelques mètres entre eux. Il ne voulait pas que cette dispute se transforme en plus et il savait que Castiel avait de la difficulté à contrôler ses émotions encore.

\- Je n'avais pas d'autres choix! Zeke m'a proposé d'effacer ta mémoire lorsqu'il aurait finit avec Sam et j'ai paniqué et j'ai dit oui. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'il parte pour de bon.

\- Ça n'a aucune importance pour moi Dean maintenant. J'en ai marre! Tu mens à Sam, tu me mens, tu te mens à toi-même, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire lorsque tu vas manquer de personnes? Tu sais comment j'ai toujours l'impression de faire la bonne chose et que finalement, ça ne fait que tourner encore plus mal? J'ai décidé maintenant que je ne ferais plus jamais cette erreur. Et cela commence avec toi, Dean! Je t'aime, mais je dois partir avant que tout n'empire, avoua Castiel avant de rajouté à voix basse : Je suis désolé. Au revoir, Dean.

Castiel ne fit que quelques pas vers la porte avant d'être arrêté par Dean qui haussa la voix, mais sans vraiment être fâché. Il semblait plus désespéré et fatigué qu'autre chose et Castiel se sentait mal de le mettre dans cet état et essayait très fort de resté fâché contre lui.

\- Tu sais, tu dis toujours ça, mais j'ai l'impression que tu t'en fous bien en fait parce que tu continues toujours par partir loin. Je croyais que sans tes ailes, tu pourrais rester ici, avec nous, mais tu n'es vraiment pas capable, hein? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus? Demande moi n'importe quoi, et je vais le faire, dit Dean, en avançant finalement vers Castiel, qui était un peu trop près de la porte à son goût.

Castiel le regarda et sans même prononcer un mot, il secoua la tête. Dean paniquait de plus en plus. Au fil des années, ils avaient toujours trouvé une manière de se retrouver Castiel et lui, mais le Winchester avait un mauvais pressentiment sur cet au revoir et il savait qu'il devait l'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas perdre Castiel. Il ne pouvait pas perdre son Cas.

Castiel se retourna et continua son petit chemin vers le corridor, quand il s'arrêta soudainement après avoir entendu quelque chose de la bouche de Dean, mais ne se retourna absolument pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? Demanda-t-il, prit de peur.

\- «Et j'espère que nos âmes sauront encore retrouver leur chemin vers l'une et l'autre lorsque tu me rejoindras au paradis.», cita Dean, sachant pertinemment que Castiel reconnaîtrait ces paroles, puisque c'était lui qui les avait écrit.

* * *

 

_Non, je l'avais… Je l'avais… Où est-ce que je l'ai mise?_

Castiel paniquait, son esprit embrumé et tous ses nerfs en éveil. Il se rappela finalement légèrement l'avoir revue dans le fond de sa valise, mais jamais il ne l'aurait sortie.

_Comment-?_

\- Je l'ai trouvée dans ta valise, lorsque je t'ai ramené au bunker, pour la deuxième fois. Je cherchais des vêtements, quand je l'ai vu et il y avait mon nom dessus donc j'ai pris la liberté de l'ouvrir.

Castiel se souvint finalement l'avoir vu quelques jours après être arrivé au bunker et, paniqué, la cacher ensuite au fond de sa valise.

\- Tu n'étais pas supposé, répliqua férocement Castiel sans pourtant se retourner vers Dean. Il sentait les larmes s'accumuler dans ses yeux et il préférait ne pas affronter le Winchester de face pour l'instant.

\- Tu… Tu allais vraiment te tuer cette journée-là, hein? C'est pour ça que tu avais laissé une lettre à mon nom dans tes affaires. Une dernière note avant de mourir. Et tu me l'as laissé.

Voyant que Castiel ne bougeait plus et ne lui répondait pas, Dean se rapprocha pour finalement arriver face à lui. Son Cas était là, sur le bort de l'explosion, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas une question de colère. Castiel avait toujours envié le talent qu'avait Dean de garder ses émotions à l'intérieur, mais comme il n'était qu'un humain depuis peu, il n'avait, manifestement, pas cette habileté.

Dean se rapprocha encore et prit Castiel dans une grande embrassade, posant sa tête sur son épaule et passant sa main le long de son dos tranquillement. Heureusement, Castiel ne le repoussa pas, alors il prit cela comme un bon signe. En fait, Castiel retourna même le câlin et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de son Dean.

\- Je ne veux pas attendre d'être au paradis pour te revoir, Cas, chuchota-t-il d'une voix réconfortante. Je suis tellement désolé que je t'ai fait mal, et je sais que je tu ne l'oubliera pas et que peut-être que tu ne me ferra plus jamais totalement confiance, mais s'il te plait, ne pars pas.

\- Pourquoi? Demanda Castiel d'une petite voix.

Je ne peux pas me racheter en tenant ma promesse à partir de maintenant si tu t'enfuis de moi, répondit-il simplement avant de rajouter : Et je t'aime aussi. Dean sourie à lui-même et sentit les bras de Castiel se refermer un peu plus fort. Parce que oui, même si tu as cru le laisser sortir sans que je le remarque, je l'ai entendu. Et je t'aime aussi.

À travers les larmes qui commençaient à coulées, Dean put entendre un petit rire. Castiel se distança un peu du câlin et leva les yeux vers ceux de Dean. Castiel avait toujours un petit sourire et Dean commençait à douter de son origine.

\- Quoi?

\- Tu as une tâche d'huile sur le nez, avoua Castiel avec un plus grand sourire, malgré les dernières larmes qui restaient sur son visage.

\- Quoi? Depuis quand?

\- Depuis le début, dit Castiel en le regardant, les yeux encore rouges même si l'on ne pouvait plus lire de tristesse dans son regard.

\- Et tu m'as laissé comme ça, dit Dean, en feignant l'extrême outrage.

Castiel hocha la tête, et même s'il savait qu'il n'était plus triste ou fâché, il remit sa tête contre l'épaule de son Dean, appréciant le moment. Dean lui donna un bec sur la tête avant de continuer à passer ses mains dans son dos.


	10. Partie 10 - Épilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alors que Castiel essaie de vivre seul par lui-même dans le vrai monde, en tant que vrai humain, il tombe peu à peu du mauvais côté. Il laisse un dernier message à Dean, par texto, mais l'image revient: Message Non-Distribué. Dean pourra-t-il arrivé à temps? Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de voir Cas heureux...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est ainsi que se termine cette aventure. J'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié.
> 
> Et encore un dernier merci à ma super beta pour ses conseils!
> 
> Laissez-moi un commentaire final, j'adorerais savoir ce que vous avez pensé de la fin ou de l'histoire dans son ensemble!
> 
> Je dois laisser partir cette histoire et je ne sais pas comment mieux le faire qu'en vous disant simplement: Bonne lecture! ;)

Castiel accepta de rester encore quelques jours, et quelques jours se transformèrent en quelques semaines et bientôt, il avait un meuble rien qu'à lui dans la chambre à Dean et il aidait Sam à essayer de faire manger de l'organique à Dean (toujours sans succès, à part l'incident du tofu).

Cela prit plusieurs années avant qu'il puisse être complètement honnête en répondant qu'il allait bien, mais dès ce moment, il se sentit mieux que jamais.

Pour leurs 5ième anniversaires, Dean acheta finalement un chien et même s'il n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il le détestait, Castiel savait qu'il adorait Bobby II.

Kevin, qui avait finalement continué ses études, venait les visiter à l'occasion, mais depuis qu'il avait été informé par Dean du danger potentiel de Tessa, il traînait toujours une épée angélique dans son sac.

Et même si Castiel ne manquait pas une occasion de se plaindre sur la vie humaine, lorsque les anges, ayant récupéré leurs pouvoirs, lui offrit d'en faire autant, il déclina poliment. D'une certaine façon, il était bien dans cette petite vie. Il aimait passer des journées complètes en pyjama à écouter des séries ou des films, il aimait écouter les Winchester se disputer sur des sujets ridicules, il aimait s'endormir auprès de Dean, il aimait boire du lait au chocolat chaud en hiver et promener Bobby II en automne. Toutes ces petites choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé à faire avant Dean. Toutes ces petites choses qui rendent la vie supportable, et si vous êtes chanceux, bonne.


End file.
